Presently, their is a high demand for prophylactic devices to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases. Condoms have been available for centuries, however, only latex type condoms appear to be effective for preventing the transmission of disease during normal heterosexual intercourse.
Conventional condoms are unsuitable for use during oral sex typically involving the use of the tongue of one person on the body of another person, since conventional condoms will not readily fit correctly or stay in place when covering a moving tongue. In response to public demand, oral condoms have been conceived and developed, however, most are difficult or uncomfortable to use. Further, restraining means such as straps or adhesives substantially psychological interfere with person's using such devices.